


Milk soft cream

by JoKessho



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoKessho/pseuds/JoKessho
Summary: Taiyama, Taito. Wintery one-shot with the boys taking a walk around Sapporo and enjoying Hokkaido's local speciality. About as fluffy as the title sounds





	Milk soft cream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Digimon.
> 
> Here’s my “compulsory” winter/Christmas drabble/one-shot for this year. I was thinking of writing this for Christmas, but work is hectic… Besides, the fic takes place around the end of December, so it’s more fitting to post it now.
> 
> ((Quick note to anyone following my multi-chapter fics: work will continue to keep me busy throughout January, so I might not have a chance to update, but I’ll try my best!))
> 
> -o-o-o-
> 
> Happy New Year!! Celebrate safely!

A thud sounded as Taichi dropped his duffle bag on the floor of a small—but adequate—inn room. Yamato followed the brunet in, closing the door, and placed his bag on the ground.

“So shall we just throw on warmer clothes and get going?” Yamato asked, eyes flying to the window of their room. They were on the fourth floor, with a view of the river, complete with snowy, white banks.

It was the end of December and the two adolescents had just arrived in Sapporo, Hokkaido for their winter break. They had spent nearly half a year planning their three-day holiday (they had had to keep shortening their plan on account of their limited budget).

“Yeah, let’s go!” Taichi enthused, digging into his bag for his winter clothes.

Their flight had landed at half three in the afternoon, so the boys had planned on just going for a walk in the wintery city. The next two days were reserved for skiing.

“Aw, man.” Taichi whined as the pair had taken a few steps out of the inn.

“What?” Yamato asked, turning around. Taichi was squatting next to a pile of snow on the side of the path.

They were so far north that the sun was already starting to set, but the snow reflected the street lights enough to see by.

Taichi looked up, nose scrunched up in playful annoyance. “You can’t make snowballs out of this snow; it doesn’t stick together.”

Yamato rolled his eyes and continued down the path, letting Taichi jog a few steps to catch up. Then Yamato’s mittened hand grabbed hold of Taichi’s gloved one. Taichi smiled and gave the other hand a squeeze, making Yamato’s ears redden slightly.

“I don’t want you throwing snow at me.” Was Yamato’s mumbled excuse.

Taichi gave another squeeze and leaned into Yamato’s shoulder, whispering: “I don’t think anyone will pay attention to us.”

True to Taichi’s words, no one gave the pair a second glance as they moved through the more crowded main streets. Most people were busy with their own partners, eyes on the festive lights.

“Wanna grab a snack?” Taichi asked after they had passed a few food stalls.

Yamato frowned, though he kept his eyes on the path in front. “Taichi, we’re having dinner when we get back to the inn.”

“That’s why I said ‘snack’ not ‘dinner.’” Taichi pointed out, tugging Yamato towards one of the stands.

“Taichi.” Yamato stated, eyeing the food on display. There was a short queue in front of the stall. “It’s winter. It’s cold. And you want ice cream?”

Taichi grinned, eyes twinkling. “Yeah.” At Yamato’s raised eyebrow he elaborated: “It’s Hokkaido’s speciality: milk soft cream.”

“…isn’t ice cream always made from milk?”

“Shut up.” Taichi paused, then continued: “It’s special Hokkaido soft cream.”

“What makes it special?”

“It has the word ‘Hokkaido’ in front.”

Yamato slapped himself on the forehead. “Oh, of course; how could I have possibly missed that?”

“How could you?” Taichi asked, sticking his tongue out. “What flavour do you want?”

“Plain.”

Taichi frowned at the menu. “Plain milk soft cream?” He crinkled his nose. “Seriously? You’re going with the plainest flavour they have? Out of all the other flavours you could have?”

Yamato elbowed Taichi in the side; it was their turn to be served. “What are—”

“One milk and one scallop, please.” Taichi informed the lady manning the stall before Yamato could complete his question.

With a smile, the woman filled two cardboard cups with the chosen flavours. The pair paid and took their soft cream cups, walking to a more secluded spot.

“Scallop? Really?” Yamato asked as soon as they had stepped off the main path. “Why on Earth would you want scallop flavoured ice cream?”

Tentatively, Taichi licked the cream off the small plastic spoon. “Because I looked it up in advance and scallop is a local speciality.”

Yamato took his first taste of his own milk flavour. It was nice—amazing, really; the quality of the cream was higher than he’d ever had anywhere in Odaiba. Smooth, creamy, and milky. Yamato blinked at his soft cream in wonder.

Suddenly, Taichi burst out laughing. “Like it?” The brunet grinned cheekily. “I told you it was special Hokkaido soft cream.”

“What makes Hokkaido so special?” Yamato mumbled to the cardboard cup in his hands.

Taichi took another spoonful of scallop. “Hokkaido’s the only region in Japan suited for farming cows, so the milk is fresh and local.”

Blue eyes looked up from under blond bangs. “You really did your research about the local foods, didn’t you?”

“Yep.” Taichi said proudly, scooping yet another spoonful into his mouth.

Yamato also took another spoonful. “I would be impressed, but we _are_ talking about food, so it’s not actually that impressive.”

Taichi gave Yamato a flat look before sneaking a spoonful of the blond’s milk cream.

“Hey!” Yamato turned slightly to shield his treat, frowning at Taichi over his shoulder.

“What?” Taichi asked innocently. “I just wanted to see what it tasted like.” He frowned at his cup. “Scallop is starting to taste like a bad choice…”

Yamato laughed, turning back around and offering his cup to Taichi. The brunet grinned, scooping more soft cream into his mouth. Together, the boys devoured the milk cream, letting Taichi’s scallop cream melt in its cup.


End file.
